bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Introductions: Homura Dama and Raiden
Another Meeting Ensues Hours after the zanpakuto rebellion had began, Captain Junichiro Nishihara called Captain Suburo Hatakeyama and Lieutenant Kentaro Ashikaga into his office. "Seems that the enemy has made a deathly strike against us. We need more info on our enemy, like how to get our zanpakuto back into their sword forms." Junichiro explained. "For that I would like to ask you two to hunt down your respective zanpakuto and fight them, to figure out how to stop them." Captain Hatakeyama was first to speak up, "Where do we even begin to search. That girl, Amakuni took them, and we don't even know where." Suburo said. Kentaro laughed, "Heh, your Raiden, would be easy to find. It is a family zanpakuto, so go to your clan's tombs, there it should reside." the vice-captain chuckled. "In the meantime, I will go to Rukongai and track down my own zanpakuto, Homura Dama." he continued. Captain Junichiro seemed pleased with this response and allowed them to go. Captain Hatakeyama vs Raiden It was deep into the night when Suburo arrived. The cold, icy, night air whipped through his long white hair as he searched the cemetery. It was quiet except for the occasional chirp of a cricket. Suburo could already tell where his opponent was. He leaped as a figure slammed where he once stood. "Raiden..." he said gathering reishi beneath his feet. Raiden looked up, "Yo, landlord. I didn't think we'd fight so soon." the oni-like zanpakuto mused. Suburo drew his sword, "Split the heavens, Raiden!" yet even after saying it's release command, nothing happened. Raiden cackled, "Nope, ain't gonna work. I'm not ever your zanpakuto. I'm just a family heirloom. Why the hell should I give you my power?" Suddenly, the energy sword form of Raiden's shikai materialized in Raiden's hand. "I'm done serving you." he finished before slashing Suburo right across the midsection. Suburo quickly retaliated, slicing Raiden across the shoulder, cutting the tendons. He felt weak, how could he beat his own zanpakuto? Especially when he couldn't even do shikai or bankai. Raiden swiftly lashed out at Suburo, manipulating the shape of the energy blade to form various attacks that were completely new to Suburo. "I can barely dodge these! Raiden is a zanpakuto that can't be used so easily and yet he's wielding it like it's second nature!" he exclaimed in his mind. Raiden leaped away from the combat, "Well landlord, it's seems we've reached the end of our game. You are too filled with hatred. Hatred over that hollow...Sea Dog was it? If you had seen past that hatred, you could've produced your own zanpakuto instead of having to rely on me. Well, now you will pay." the eccentric zanpakuto roared spinning the energy sword several times before shouting, "Bankai!" Suburo's eyes widened as another lightning sword materialized in Raiden's free hand and eight drums appeared behind him. "Ikko!" Raiden declared sending a shockwave out, which in turn sent Suburo tumbling. Suburo crawled from the rubble slowly, "N-no...You are my zanpakuto. You have been since I was nine years old...Despite being an heirloom you had made the choice to tell me your name and give me your power..." he stuttered, "And now, I'll take you back!" Suburo once again drew his zanpakuto, "Split the heavens, Raiden!" he cried, his zanpakuto astonishingly becoming it's shikai form. Raiden did not anticipate this but still remained cocky, "Hahahahaha even with that, your shikai can never match my bankai." he threatened. Suburo leaped up and clashed blades with Raiden, "The servant will never overcome the master!" he declared. Raiden swung his twin blades, "Tajuu Kyuuden!" he yelled releasing several lightning balls which Suburo dodged, "Idiot! I know those moves, you taught them to me! How can you possibly win with them?!" By this point, Raiden was furious, flinging lightning balls in every direction. He masterfully used the twin lightning blades to briefly overwhelm Suburo in zanjutsu combat. Luckily Suburo managed to leap over what was meant to be the killing blow and slashed Raiden across his forehead. The oni-like zanpakuto spirit reeled backwards, screaming. As it fell onto the floor, it morphed back into it's zanpakuto state. Suburo picked up the blade and attempted to ask Raiden why it acted that way to him, the spirit merely said he didn't know what Suburo was talking about. Kentaro and Homura Dama! The Fierce Flames of Combat!